Nostalgia 2: The Angels
by GothicPegasister
Summary: After the Doctor and Derpy came home Derpy wanted to travel to Earth again, but with a few friends and their family. But when things start spiraling into a downfall on Earth, how can the wedded couple fix everything? No copyright intended.
1. Chapter One: Gather Round Fellow Ponies!

Chapter One: Gather Round, Fellow Ponies! (Doctor`s POV)

Minky, Dinky, and Derpy started packing their suitcases. Since I was already done mine I decided to go and make sure the passengers were ready using my TARDIS to travel.

"Why, hello, Doctor!" Celestia smiled as I walked through the castle doors.

"Ready for the ride of a lifetime in the TARDIS...?" I asked the two.

"You know we are," Luna laughed.

"So let me get this straight – you regenerated, and that means you're a whole different pony?" Celestia asked me.

"All except for the personality... for some reason it wouldn`t change."

Then, back in Ponyville, I met up with the Mane 6, which consisted of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity.

"Hiya, Doctor...!" Pinkie laughed as she bounced over to me.

"Doctor Whooves, nice to see you," Twilight smiled. "I am so excited! I could hardly sleep last night!"

"Wait until you step inside!"

"Will anypony else be joining us?" Rarity asked.

"No, Rarity!" Applejack said. "Doctor here already said that it`s just us, the Princesses, and his family."

"Thanks for inviting me! But one question – how fast can this TARDIS thing go?" Rainbow asked.

"Pretty fast," I laughed. "I nearly fell out once, and if we have to travel in time... time waits for no one."

"Wow, that got deep," Fluttershy said quietly. "B-but, it won`t be... scary, now, will it?"

"It depends on your imagination."

"My imagination is filled with balloons, pink, partying, pink, and confetti!" Pinkie smiled.

"Nice to know," Rainbow muttered.

"Let`s head back now, shall we? We`re in public right now, so if they see the TARDIS, we might be in trouble." I remarked silently.

"Point us in the direction, Mister Whooves," Rarity bowed.

I then headed home.


	2. Chapter 2: All Aboard!

Chapter Two: All Aboard! (Doctor`s POV)

We all met up in the back of Derpy`s house. The TARDIS was still surrounded by trees and using the camouflage ability to blend in.

"So, anypony need a drink before we leave?" Derpy asked everypony as she fiddled with the cast on her hoof.

"No, we`re all good," Twilight smiled.

Pinkie Pie stifled a yawn. "I`m tired and this is boring! Let`s go into the TARDIS!" She started bouncing around the room like an animal.

"Alright, I suppose it is time. Everypony, I would like you to meet the TARDIS."

I clapped my hooves and the doors swung open, allowing everypony to step inside.

Gasps were heard in awe and everypony kept walking inside and then walking outside.

Me and Derpy smiled at each other and mouthed the words everypony else said at the same time: "It`s bigger on the inside!"

"Oh, how I love hearing those words!" I laughed. "Now, now, it`s time to ride! Everypony on, Allonsy...! Oh wait, that isn`t my catchphrase anymore... But this bowtie really IS cool."

They all boarded the blue police box and my two little fillies ran to the control panels.

"I decided to add in a few seats," I announced as everypony sat down. "Comes with railings and everything...!"

Derpy, Minky, and Dinky took a spot next to me at the control panel. The two fillies climbed onto Derpy who held them in her grasp as I fired up the engines.

"Excuse me, but Doctor, why do we need rails?" Rainbow asked.

"Because of _this_," I laughed as the TARDIS started shaking. "Hold on!" I yelled.

Everypony screamed, laughed, and applauded as I ran around the control panel, pressed buttons, and flipped switches and levers.

"Eureka!" Celestia cheered. One by one we all changed into our human forms.

Fluttershy had light pink hair, a yellow shirt and black jean shorts with her cutie mark on the back pocket.

Rainbow Dash had rainbow streaked hair, a blue long sleeved shirt, and tan pants. "Eh, it could have been 20% cooler," She muttered.

Applejack had on a cowgirl`s hat, an orange shirt and a belted pair of faded jeans.

Rarity wore a purple and blue dress with her cutie mark stitched by the heart.

Pinkie Pie wore a pink shirt and magenta jeans.

Twilight had long purple hair with a light purple dress, something simple that Rarity was disgusted at.

Celestia and Luna looked the same but with their color scheme – Luna had a dark blue dress with black heels, and Celestia had a white dress with pink heels.

Minky was a little human child now with short brown hair and golden walled eyes. She had a small brown dress with a jean jacket.

Dinky had blonde hair and a light pink/purple dress with _Dinky_ engraved in a golden color on the bottom borders of the dress multiple times.

"We look stunning!" Rarity smiled. "Now who is going to help us walk around?"

"Act like you`re walking on your hind legs, girls," Derpy laughed. "It`s the same thing."

Everybody did laps around the TARDIS (I used this as an excuse to show them around) and had gotten used to it. I then taught them how to use their hands and we gathered around the door.

"Everybody needs to listen to me for a second," I said to the group. "On Earth we talk differently. You`ll understand later. But let me say this. I say it every single time I bring companions to these trips." I cleared my throat. "Think you`ve seen it all? Think again. Outside those doors we might see anything. We could find new worlds, terrifying monsters, impossible things. And if you come with me... nothing will ever be the same again.

"Stick with me and don`t wander off. Act natural. No one is allowed to know we just traveled. That means you, Pinkie. Do not talk, alright...?"

"Gotcha...!" Pinkie smiled.

"I bring to you – present day Earth. We landed somewhere in Pennsylvania."

"Again...?" Derpy sighed.

"Yes, but it will look differently. Girls, I give you, Earth." I swung the doors open and everybody gasped.

"This is... amazing..." Celestia smiled.

"Oh, and don`t act like your royalty. In the United States they have a President, not Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses." I informed.

"Got it," Luna said.

"Here, everybody needs to take a bag," I said as I handed them out. "They are filled each with a few hundred dollars, which is the currency they use."

"Awesome!" The Princesses cheered.

"A-a-are you... are you sure? I don`t want to take anything from you, Doctor," Fluttershy whimpered.

"Also, about your names – might want to give yourself some nicknames. I learned that the hard way," Derpy murmured.

"Well what can we use?" Twilight and Rainbow asked.

"Instead of Twilight Sparkle we could do... how about... everybody needs to pick a name that's easy to remember and goes well with how you look." I ordered.

"I guess we could go by nicknames. I could be Dash, because, I mean, my name is Rainbow Dash. Just say I am fast." Rainbow said slowly.

Fluttershy nodded her head. "I could use... um... Flutter...?"

Everybody came up with new names. I even said that they pick human names, so this is what happened.

"Pinkie Pie," Pinkie shouted.

"That`s not a normal human name." I sighed.

"Lilac for me...?" Twilight asked.

"That`ll work."

"Luna, obviously," Luna laughed.

"Caroline – I hate the name but it`s one step closer than Celestia."

"Dash," Rainbow said.

"PINKIE PIE...!" Pinkie yelled.

"Pinkie, that isn`t human, open up your brain and think!"

"But I can`t open my brain! I can`t even open my head! I can open my eyes though, see?" She blinked rapidly.

So... that didn`t turn out as I planned... this`ll be harder than I thought.

After deciding on nicknames we stepped outside. "Remember, stay close to me, children. Let`s meet back here to the TARDIS after two hours. Don`t get lost and stay out of trouble. Don`t tell anyone about this." They all started walking off in groups except for the rest of my family. "Oh, and Diamond, don`t spend it all on one dress."

"Oh, heavens no, I will spend it on jewels!" Rarity smiled as she ran off.

"So, now it`s just the Whooves family," Derpy smiled. "That still is your name, right, Doctor? It`s still Doctor Whooves?"

"Yup, names don`t change at regenerations." I assured her.

"That`s good. Now, what is it you fillies wanna do?" She asks the children.

"Something we can`t at Ponyville." Minky smiled.

"Yeah, yeah...! Let`s go to the... over there!" Dinky laughed as she and Minky ran to the playground.

"Duty calls – again," Derpy giggled as we ran over.

**Author`s Note:**

**So, like this story so far? I want to make the uploads pretty spaced out because, well, school is starting up again for me and I wanted to make sure I have some stories so I don`t kill you guys in the "offseason" (kind of like what My Little Pony is doing to me right now... -.- *sigh* ). This IS a trilogy, I am actually working on it right now. I`d say a summary, of this third story but, like River Song says: ...Spoilers.**

**- GothicPegasister**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Meetings

Chapter Three: Old Meetings Bring Tears and Anger (Doctor`s POV)

We sat on a bench and watched the kids around us play. Dinky and Minky actually fit in, and it seemed they were making some friends, too.

Derpy layed her head against my shoulder and sighed, smiling s I played with her hair. "I like it when there are no Daleks," She said. "It`s so... so peaceful. It`s weird!"

"You`ll get used to it. And trust me, as soon as you do, I`ll rip it away and we go back home," I laughed.

"Excuse me, ma`am, have I seen you before?" A woman (who looked to be about 50 or 60 years old) asked Derpy, who sat up and squinted her eyes.

"And who might you be?" Derpy asks the woman.

"My name is Clarice! Don`t you remember me? The war, with the Daleks and such...?"

Derpy`s eyes widened. "I... Clarice...? Oh my goodness..."

"Derpy, do you know this... Clarice?" I asked her cautiously.

"Why yes, yes I do... Clarice, how have you been?" She asked Clarice. She saw my confused expression and sighed. "I`ll tell you later."

"Oh, kay," I answered slowly.

"So, how has this time traveling business been?" Clarice asked her with excitement in her voice.

"T-t-t-time... time travel...?" Derpy stutters.

"Why yes, time travel!"

"We have no idea what you are talking about," I said firmly. "We don`t understand why you would jump to conclusions and say we ARE time travelers. Obviously we aren`t-"

"Don`t lie to me, Doctor," Clarice growled. "It has been 30 years since the last time I saw Ditzy... she hasn`t aged at all, where EVERYONE ELSE has!"

"That means nothing!" Derpy stammered. "Now, please, Clarice. Leave us be, we have kids to take care of, okay?!"

"I`m on to you, Ditzy... don`t think I am not. You saved me from that Dalek war 30 years ago. Who else has those mismatched eyes? They are so different from everyone else; it is so easy to tell you apart! You're the one that showed up somewhere asking for the year and where you are! You are the one that was dressed differently and we left you to ROT! I`m not insane! You`re still the same person, too! If you are even a HUMAN! What are you, huh?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Clarice screamed.

"Please, please stop," Derpy cried.

"How dare you..." I growled. "Get away from my wife, Clarice..."

"No! I will not 'go away'! How about you board your little UFO`s and fly back to the god forsaken land you all came from! Grab your so called children and leave us alone!"

"I said, get AWAY!" I screamed as I stood up. Lightning streaked the sky and thunder echoed and rattled off of every building.

"See everybody?! I TOLD YOU! THEY AREN`T FROM HERE, THEY ARE MONSTERS!" She screeched.

"Why are you like this?!" Derpy screamed back at her.

I whipped out my sonic screwdriver and scanned her. "She`s been suffering insanity. You gave an answer to a question too close to what she shouldn`t know, and you decided to never answer her second question. She racked her brain for the past thirty years finding answers."

"How did you know that?" Clarice asked. "I knew it! Get off of Earth, you alien!"

Derpy`s eyes widened at the memories this brought back to her. I remember the night after - she told me it was the scariest moment of her life, just because of how it all went down, with the fire and the golden mist. Tears were gliding down her beautiful face faster than I thought possible.

"Don`t you dare say another word, you fiend!" I yelled. "You have no right to say that!" I took a few steps closer to her. My face had to be beet red from anger and my fists were clenched into a tight ball, my nails digging into my palms, and I was shaking.

"Doctor, stop it! There`s children watching!" Derpy said as she put an arm around my waist, pulling me back to the bench and making sure I couldn`t get closer.

"No, no, Ditzy let him go! I want to see what he can do!" Clarice tempted.

"You are an absolute nemesis! I cannot believe that for such an old woman you can be so stuck up! Get back into your grave before I put you in one on my own!" I pulled out my sonic screwdriver again and aimed it at her heart, a hair away from pressing the button.

"Doctor, stop it!" Derpy begged.

I took a deep breath in and clenched my teeth. "Go, run..." When she stayed still, I screamed, "RUN!"

Clarice took off running and I fell into a heap on the bench. Derpy called our children over and escorted us back into the TARDIS.

"Daddy, why were you screaming?" Minky asked me.

"It`s nothing," I sighed, relaxing against the seat, my hands holding my head. "I cannot believe I just did that..."

"It`s alright, Doctor," Derpy assured me. "Everyone has their moments. You`ll get better, anyway. You`ve been through a lot lately."

"That isn`t the point...! I have seen so much more than that! I have seen planets destroyed, my own race deploying from their lives, I have seen too much. But that woman..."

"I understand, dear. It`s alright, just calm down... she`s gone now. You should get some rest. I think I am going to go show the kids around, okay?" Derpy asked me.

"Alright, alright... I guess I`ll go nap or whatever. Just be safe, alright? Phone me if something goes wrong."

"I will, I will," She laughs as she holds the kids` hands and walks outside.

I ended up lying down after a few minutes of brooding.

_"__They are back, Doctor, you have to run! Get them out of there!" A shrill man`s voice yelled. The scenery wasn`t changed, everything seemed normal. I was just stuck looking at the world around me, though._

_"__Get who out, what`s back?!" I screamed at the wind. _

_"__Your friends-"_

_"__WAKE UP, DOCTOR!" Celestia`s voice yelled._

_"__What about my-"_

_"__DOCTOR, WAKE UP! PLEASE, THE-"_

_"__They are back!" The man`s voice cried. "They took-"_

_"__WAKE UUUUUUP, RIGHT NOW, DOCTOR!" Derpy screamed._

I sat up straight in my bed and saw everybody but Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack surrounding me. My breathing was heavy and sweat formed around my temples, slightly trailing onto my forehead.

"I... what happened?" I asked slowly. Derpy ran over and pulled me out of my resting place and I saw the look of guilt and fear in her eyes.

"They got her, Doctor..." She explained. "They got Twilight."


	4. Chapter 4: Disappearing

Chapter Four: Disappearing (Doctor`s POV)

"WHO took Twilight?!" I asked.

"Stone creatures, your wife says they are Angels..." Luna says breathlessly.

"They aren`t very nice to be considered angels..." Rarity pouted.

"No... But we killed them all!" I groaned as I started to walk to the door. "Wait, they took Twilight, so where is everybody else?"

"We`re over here, ya`ll," Applejack confirmed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Pinkie and Fluttershy - Pinkie`s arm was draped around Fluttershy`s shoulders and Fluttershy sobbed hysterically.

"Fluttershy...?" I said cautiously as I approached the two. "Fluttershy, are you alright?"

"No, they took her! She just vanished!" She cried out.

"Tell me, Fluttershy, what they looked like?!"

"Stone creatures with their arms outstretched... they were hissing and they kept coming closer!"

"Hissing... that`s new." I muttered, clearing my throat as I walked away and into the control room, exiting the TARDIS with Derpy.

"So, we got a missing persons report, how new THAT is," Derpy murmured. "How are we to even know where she was taken?"

"What does Twilight always do when she`s bored, tired, sleepy, happy, are even when she is just feeling like it?" I asked her as we stepped out of the TARDIS to search.

A smile lit up across her face and she looked at me. "The bookstore...? Oh, the bookstore! That makes more sense than what I was thinking."

"And WHAT were you thinking, exactly?"

"That she went to a bakery," Derpy giggled quietly.

"You`re hungry, aren't you?" I asked her after I stopped walking and looked at her, crossing my arms with a huge smile.

"...yeah, I am," She laughed.

"Alright, look," I said, grabbing her shoulders and making her look into my eyes. "Let`s go get some evidence, then some muffins as a group and then while we are here we can figure this out. Deal...?"

"Deal," Derpy laughed.

"So I am saying it is... Weeping Angels, time travel, in the bookstore," I smiled as we started walking closer to the store.

"Well there is only one way to find out," Derpy pointed out. "I was talking to Fluttershy. She said that she got a bad feeling about the statue so she didn`t look at it. She just looked at Twilight. Apparently Twilight was in an alleyway and turned around, and when she looked behind her again the statue was there. Then she went to leave, also known as turning her back, and she vanished, the statue taking her place. Then Fluttershy said she ran back home."

"Whoa, look at this!" I said excitedly as I ran over to an alleyway, picking up a piece of purple silk. "A piece of Twilight`s dress..."

"And the bookstore is right around the corner. Oh, and there is a piece of paper!"

"Well, what`s it say, what`s it say?!" I asked quickly as she made faces at the script.

"I dunno, I can`t really read," She frowned.

"Well I can read, so give it here."

"Alright, but it the writing is really small, just a warning," She sighed.

The paper was about as big as my thumbnail and I read aloud what it said. "Alright, this is what it says. '-stole from a – but nevertheless – Taylor. She ju – I don`t understand – Pl—'. Well... that was weird. It is just a story – oh my goodness that is it!" I yelled happily as I grabbed her shoulders and jumped up and down.

"What is? What is it?!" She asked quickly, trying not to laugh from my excitement.

"This proves my theory! She went to the bookstore earlier before she vanished, like I said. And this paper (I sniffed the ripped page) smells like a new book! That means it isn`t something that she brought with her, because in Ponyville, who is named Taylor?! Anyway, back on topic, she bought this, we need to find the bookstore, and watch security cameras." I explained quickly.

"You would think after your personality changed after a regeneration you would talk slower," She muttered as she held my hand and ran across the alleyway and into a building.

"I couldn`t change that even if I tried," I sighed.

In the bookstore we went directly to the cashier.

"Sir, please, has a customer with purple hair been in here recently? Bought a few books?" I asked him.

The elderly man just looked at me funnily and chuckled. "We aren`t allowed to give out customer credentials, if that is what you are asking. But all I will say is 'yes'."

I looked at his nametag. "Jack, she disappeared. Show us the security cameras!"

"If you insist, I can double check-"

I pointed the sonic screwdriver at the TV and the security tapes showed up, scaring the cashier.

"How did you... what is that?!" He asked quietly with his opened wide.

"Sonic screwdriver, very useful when you want to do stuff, so," I said, clapping my hands together, "let`s watch this security tape, now shall we?"

Derpy and I went around the desk and watched the non-black-and-white security tape.

_Twilight grabbed a few large books and paid for them (having a little talk with the cashier) before going across the street and into the alleyway._

"Do you have a camera that can follow her?" Derpy asked.

"Yes, right here—" He answered as he typed onto his computer and a screen pulled up. The way his building is shaped it that there is a wall that is in a circle in front of the store. A camera was perfectly placed where he could see us at the entrance of the alleyway.

_All of a sudden she stops walking and looks behind her. Fluttershy appears and hides behind a dumpster, watching Twilight open her book. All of a sudden while scanning the pages, a Weeping Angel appeared behind the once-alicorn. _

_She looked back around and stared at it for a few moments before turning her back. The Angel`s arms outstretched and grabbed Twilight, who looked into its eyes. Then, she did the one thing I would have told her not to – blink._

"That`s it, it ends there," The cashier says after an awkward pause of just staring at the paused TV.

"Do you remember where that statue had gone?" I asked him.

"Not a clue. I was watching it, but then you two came in through the alleyway and I was like 'Okay, it`s gone now,' because it had left. Just, POOF, it just vanished."

"And what books did she happen to buy?" Derpy asked him for me.

"I will need to see your credentials in return for Twilight`s. That`s a funny name, Twilight is. I mean, who names a child Twilight? Maybe a hippie...?" The cashier rambled as he took my license (that for some reason I kept through all these years in Ponyville).

"Yeah, well who names their kid Ditzy, Dinky, and Minky?" Derpy muttered.

"Not the time," I said to her quietly.

"Twilight walked in here and bought a few books. I don`t read books so I have no clue what they were about," The cashier informed us.

"If you don`t read books how did you become a bookstore clerk?" Derpy asked with her eyes crossed.

"What were the names of the books?" I asked him.

"Lemme see," He says as he types onto his computer. "And... ah, here it is! Alright, so your friend bought three books, one called '_The Traveler_', one called '_Aliens_', and one called '_Her Kidnapping_'. Pretty odd if you ask me... they are also all by the same author, named '_Williams Anderson_'."

"Williams Anderson... why does that sound familiar?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"I don`t know, but Princess Celestia knows EVERYTHING about this world. At least, that`s what she told me. She might know," Derpy suggested.

"All I heard was 'Celestia knows,' by the way," I laughed. "But yeah, let`s head back."


	5. Chapter 5:The Plan

**Author`s Note:**

**Hey guys, I`m back after a day of no uploading! My excuse: school clothes shopping. *shudders***

**But I am back, and to make up for my absence yesterday I will upload THREE chapters today, starting with "Disappearance" (the chapter before this one) and ending with "Plan In Action". I hope you all enjoy these chapters!**

**-GothicPegasister**

Chapter Five: The Plan (Doctor`s POV)

"So, guys, let`s head out to a bakery, eat in, and talk on the way. Does anybody here know the real story as to what happened to Twilight?" I asked.

"No," They all muttered.

"Okay, well, I saw a fabric of her dress and a page of her new book in the same alleyway she vanished in. That answers who took her – definitely Weeping Angels. She was thrown back in time and we have to get her," I explained. "So we are going to use a shortcut."

"Oh, and on the bright side, muffins!" Derpy cheered, making everybody try to hide their smiles at her goofiness as we left the blue box.

"So... she got a new book and vanished?" Rarity asked.

"Ah reckon that ya`ll haven`t finished yet. What were those books called anyways?" Applejack said.

"They all are connected! They were called 'Alien', 'Her Kidnapping', and 'The Traveler'. I guess I am starting to be pretty well known," I laughed.

"Pretty well known – hey, what do you mean?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You all don`t know? Before the TARDIS brought me to Equestria I was here on Earth," I said as I stretched out my arms, only to quickly bring them down again. "I saved so many lives, you all have no clue. I was a legend! But only the highest of the high know, like the army and the presidents. But the citizens... they only knew what I looked like one regeneration ago. Unless they are my assistants and companions, of course, because then they already know me, but, yeah..."

"But don`t you all see the connection?" Derpy asked them. "Okay, so 'Alien' is talking about the Doctor. No offense, honey,"

"None taken, I`m used to it now,"

"And then 'The Traveler' is also referring to the Doctor. Finally 'Her Kidnapping'... I think that speaks for itself." Derpy sighed.

"Wow, guys, you solved the mystery! Let`s have a party!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Ah swear, everything to you is ah party, Pinkie," Applejack laughed.

"Daddy, where is Twilight?" Dinky asked me.

"Twilight is... gone. You`ll understand later," I chuckled nervously.

"Are we going to see Weeping Angels again, Daddy?" Minky then asked me.

I stopped in my tracks along with Derpy. Everybody else moved forward and looked at us.

"How does she know...?" Derpy asks in a frightened tone.

"Minky, where did you hear those words...?" I asked her slowly.

"I just knew, Daddy. Why is that so bad?" She replies happily. "Weeping Angels are stone creatures that when unobserved can grab you and throw you back in time. Anybody with a brain knows that," She laughed.

"Did anybody say those words anywhere near her?!" I asked them nervously.

"No..." They all said. Then, they realized the problem.

I ran over to Minky again and felt her two hearts. Yup, they are still there... I was still in denial that Minky actually had some of my Time Lord genes too. I mean, how much would she know? I was one of the smartest on Gallifrey. If she took after MY intelligence, this could be bad. I knew too much for my own good and sometimes (actually, all the time) it hurts. I remember when one of my earlier companions accidentally became half Time Lord, half human, and she was in such pain and agony... I don`t want to see that happen to my daughter. And if it does, it cannot be changed, because it is encoded in her DNA.

I grabbed my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and scanned her again.

"Oh, a sonic screwdriver, can I have one?" Minky asks.

"I`m scared now," Fluttershy whimpered from behind Luna and Celestia.

"This cannot be possible... No Time Lord has ever acted like this, with the way she knows everything already..." I sighed.

"Come on, Daddy! I wanna go eat now!" The kids yelled as they raced to the bakery like nothing had just happened and waited for us at the doors.

I could tell my face was still white like I had seen a ghost and my hands were in my pockets. My eyes searched frantically around for a bird or something to watch but I found nothing.

"So... this isn`t good, right...?" Rainbow asked. "What can we do about it?"

"This is bad... like, a lot of bad, and then another suitcase full of bad." I whispered.

Derpy put her arm around me and frowned. "We can get through this, alright? We`ll find a way to help her get used to it. If we act scared of her, she will have another scene. We don`t want another last night, now do we?"

"Wait, another 'last night'? What do ya`ll mean by 'another last night'?" Applejack questioned.

"We got home, me and Derpy, from a long fight here on Earth. When we walked in, Minky was a mess. Her mane and tail were frizzing and her eyes were twitching. She looked psychotic. So then we were talking and she mentioned how she has two hearts. Everything was better after we told her it was normal and it was going to be okay. I think she found out and it scared her." I explained.

Dinky and Minky ran over to us again and grabbed our hands, trying to pull us faster. Because I was stronger than them (obviously) I pulled them both onto my shoulders and they sat there kicking my face.

"Girls, you know better than to kick your father!" Derpy giggled.

"Nah, it`s alright. Just watch your heads, little ones, because here is the door!" I pretended to drop them but picked them up a split second later, their bodies a centimeter away from the ground, and set them down on the floor.

"Alright, everybody can order now. I got the money," I laughed.

We all decided that since people from the park were in the bakery at that time to eat on the way back to the TARDIS.

"Daddy, why are we living in Ponyville and not on Gallifrey...?" Minky asked.

I nearly choked on a bite of my muffin when she asked that.

"Gallifrey... it`s... gone..." I said, pained to even think about my home planet.

"Well can`t we find it?" She then asked.

"No, Minky... I had to... no, you don`t have to know that. It`s just gone, alright?!"

"Doctor, are you okay?" Luna asked as I dropped my food to the ground and walked faster to the TARDIS.

"No, let`s just hurry up and get Twilight!" I screamed back.

"Doctor, settle down!" Derpy yelled. They were too far away to hear and I had started running.

(Derpy`s POV)

"What was that about?" Princess Celestia asked me as I frowned at the leaving silhouette of my husband.

"He doesn`t like to think about the Time War," I sighed.

"The 'Time War'...? What`s that?" Fluttershy and Rainbow asked.

"Oh, was it a party? I love parties." Pinkie laughed.

"No, Pinkie. If anything it was the worst party ever," I muttered. "The Daleks were taking over Gallifrey and the only way to save every other planet was to kill the last of the Time Lords. He was the only survivor," I explained.

"Oh my goodness, he must be really sad right now," Fluttershy whispered.

"I didn`t mean to be mean," Minky whimpered.

"I know you didn`t, Daddy just has some stuff on his mind, sweetie, alright? How about this, when we get into the TARDIS, I`ll let you go apologize. Sound good?"

"Okay, Mommy, thank you," Minky hugged my leg.

(Doctor`s POV)

I didn`t mean to freak out, it just kind of happened. I mean, become a 2,000 year old Time Lord who killed off his own species to save everyone else`s. I know I made the right choice, but what if I didn`t?

A soft knock echoed into the dark bedroom I was in.

"It`s open," I responded.

"Daddy...?" A shaky voice asked. The lights turned on and I saw Minky and Derpy standing in the doorway.

"Doctor, Minky wants to talk to you," Derpy informed me. "Everybody else just went to sleep."

"Alright, come on up, Minky," I said, patting a spot on the bed next to me, while Derpy stayed in the doorway.

"Daddy, I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to be mean! I was just really confused... it`s weird having two hearts."

"No, no, it is okay. I shouldn`t have freaked out. But..." I sighed, dreading the conversation we would have. "If you have any more questions, ask them now."

"Honey, are you sure you want to talk about it?" Derpy asked me, sitting down on the other side of the bed, closest to the pillows.

"Yes, I am sure. Now, Minky, those questions...?"

"What did Gallifrey look like?"

"It was absolutely beautiful – the second sun would rise, making the mountains shine. There were beautiful buildings everywhere you look and they were like skyscrapers. The mountains would shine and the leaves on the trees were silver and they`d light the sky up like it was on fire. The grass was always red," I sighed, images of my childhood flashing through my mind.

"Where did you live on Gallifrey?"

"I lived halfway up a mountain with my family as a little boy."

"Wait, who`s your family? I thought we were your family..." Minky sighed exasperatedly.

"I-I don`t like to talk about it..." I stammered.

"Why do Time Lords have two hearts?"

"Ah, the old and always asked question... Time Lords have always had a distant and nagging fear of death, so we developed a second heart so we can regenerate."

"What`s regenerating?" Minky then asked.

"Don`t they teach you anything at school?" I joked. "But regenerating is basically... um... Derpy, care to help...?"

"Oh, okay!" Derpy giggled. "Do you remember how Daddy looked different when we came home yesterday? That means he regenerated. Basically when a Time Lord is critically injured he can change into a new person, but he still remembers people. He just changes how he looks and how he acts."

"But it only happens 12 or so times." I mentioned.

"Why only 12 times...?"

"I don`t know," Derpy said sadly.

Minky paused for a few seconds. "Why did you come to Equestria?"

"I didn`t even mean to. The TARDIS said that there would be an emergency so it just automatically teleported me there. I ended up as a pony. Then, Nightmare Moon appeared, which the emergency was," I explained.

"How did you meet Mommy?" Minky asked, making us laugh.

"I thought you wanted only to ask questions about being a Time Lord!" Derpy giggled.

"I changed my mind," Minky said.

"Alright, well, I traveled to Equestria like I just said. Your Mommy was the first one to see me show up, so I told her everything and made her my assistant. That and I couldn't let someone as beautiful just run off," I laughed, making Derpy blush.

Minky yawned and used my leg as a pillow, so I said it was time for bed. I carried her into her room and put her into her bed, trying not to wake Dinky as I tucked her in.


	6. Chapter 6: Plan In Action

Chapter Six: Plan In Action (Doctor`s POV)

I woke up this morning to something shaking the TARDIS back and forth.

"The statues are outside!" Fluttershy screamed as she looked out the door.

"Who went outside?" I yelled as I sprang out of bed and to the control panels.

"The statues...! They are here!" Applejack and Rainbow screamed.

The shaking intensified and Luna screamed from inside their bedroom that Celestia was gone, running back into the main entrance room.

"Derpy, get the kids!" I ordered. "The Angels have the phone box; the Angels have the phone box!"

"Daddy, what`s going on?" Dinky screeched.

"It`s the Weeping Angels, isn`t it?!" Minky was yelling.

Suddenly, it stops. "Everybody needs to be quiet, okay?" I said under my breath, but loud enough as to where they could hear me.

Everybody aboard nodded as they sat on the chairs.

I opened the door with a slight creak and scanned the area. We were in the same place as when we fell asleep, a small desolate area with no buildings in sight.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that there were still a few Angels, and I walked out of the TARDIS, keeping a close eye on them.

"Derpy, hand me my sledgehammer!" I yelled.

"Are there still Angels?" She asked.

"You know there are, now hand me my hammer and do it quickly!"

Derpy ran out with two sledgehammers, one for me, one for her, and we took a few swings.

"Daddy, aim for the head!" Minky cheered us on.

"I know, Minky!" I laughed slightly as I killed the last Angel.

"You`re free to blink now, everybody," I said.

"Celestia is gone, guys! What do we do?" Luna asked frantically.

"We find her, correct?" Fluttershy asked.

"Correct, Flutter."

"So those things were the Weeping Angels, huh?" Rainbow asked. Everybody was bummed out so I cleared my throat.

"Good news, guys, we have a few ideas on how to find Twilight and Celestia." I smiled.

"Well don`t be playing riddles, Sugarcube! Tell us what yah got!" Applejack gasped.

"Derpy and I were thinking about it last night. One, we can just travel back in time and postpone this trip. Two, we use the shortcut. We can travel back in time and stop her from leaving. Three, we can hope for the best and try to find her elder self which might not even be here in the present. Any favorites...?" I asked.

"I speak for the group when we say we definitely vote out three," Luna said.

"Okay, now should we do one or two?" Dinky asked.

"I say we do two!" Pinkie and Applejack said in unison.

"I for two," Luna said.

"Alright, let`s do that!" I smiled. Everybody needs to take their seats and hold on tight, because we are going back in time!" I yelled as I pulled a switch.


	7. Chapter 7: Backwards

Chapter Seven: Backwards (Doctor`s POV)

Celestia and Twilight had both disappeared now, and it was scaring everybody else. I just had to lecture them about what the Angels are and how not to get thrown into a different time.

The TARDIS landed and I smiled at my companions. "Just give me a second, okay? I`ll go talk to my past self, alright? Also, NOBODY is allowed to leave." I commanded as I left the TARDIS.

I knocked on the door of the past TARDIS and I entered.

"Ello, I`m the Doctor...!" I smiled. "I`m from the future, and Twilight and Celestia will be kidnapped by Weeping Angels if you guys split up."

"How should we believe YOU?" Rainbow asked.

"You can`t. But I know the Doctor does. And if he is in his right mind he would keep you all as a group," And with a smile I left.

(Back into the normal TARDIS)

"How`d it go?" They all asked. "Why so quick?"

"Well, I just talked. Well, actually, I was the one that talked to my past self. It`s hard to explain-"

"Cause time is just a big bundle of timey wimey stuff?" Minky asked.

"I..."

"Time Lord Stuff," She answered with a giggle.

"Speaking of Time Lord Stuff, have one," I said as I handed her a smaller version of my sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, Daddy, I love it!" She smiled as she ran into her room to play with it.

"Do you think it`ll work?" Luna asked.

"One way to find out," I said nervously. "Hold on!" I screamed.


	8. Ending Chapter Minky

Chapter Eight: Minky (Doctor`s POV)

The TARDIS stopped moving and I shut my eyes. "Twilight, Celestia, are you here?" I asked out loud.

"Doctor...?" Celestia answered with a cough.

"Oh, Doctor, you did it!" Twilight laughed as she embraced me.

"Doctor...?" Derpy cleared her throat as she ran back to me (still limping from her foot) from the bedroom area. "Slight problem," She frowned.

"What`s the problem?" I asked.

"Do a headcount," She cried. "Just do it."

"Alright, so, we got Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Derpy, Me, and Dinky. Who am I forgetting?"

"Doctor... it`s Minky."

"Wha – no, it can`t be! Twi, Apple, Rarity, Celestia, Luna, Rainbow, Pinkie, Flutter, Derpy, Me, Dinky... oh my God... it is her."

My eyes widened and I could feel myself start shaking. I counted everybody around me four more times and ran my fingers threw my hair, hyperventilating.

"Doctor, honey, calm down, calm down...! Please!" Derpy yelled as she shook my shoulders.

But I couldn't. I couldn`t stop, no matter what they told me.

"Where was she?!" I asked. "Where was Minky when we lost her?!"

"She ran into her room, I checked everywhere I swear!" My wife cried out. "It`s official, we lost her!"

"No... No... No..." I shook my head in denial and started crying. "This isn`t real... this CAN`T be REAL! MINKY, COME BACK!"

The End (To Be Continued)

**Author`s Note:**

**Well, another story done! Let me know what your thoughts on this sequel include by writing a review or even just messaging me. Again, this is definitely a trilogy. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**The third story`s first chapter will most likely be uploaded by Wednesday, September 03 (2 days from right now). Thank you for all of the support I have been getting lately, all of this will definitely help me become a better writer.**

**Real quickly, I have lately been reading an AMAZING Derptor (Derpy x Doctor) Fanfiction. It`s a My Little Pony - Katherine crossover called "The Story of Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo" by "The Imperator 2 You" and it is my absolute FAVORITE. I know I shouldn`t be giving shout outs (and just so you know, I am not asking for a shout out or anything in return) but this story deserved it. There is also a second story I am working on reading, but the first one is one I have been reading since I started publishing on this site. It was actually the first fanfiction I have read about Doctor Whooves and Derpy! So please, go check the author AND story out. **

**Until next time, **

**- GothicPegasister**


End file.
